Oxymoronic Anarchists' Republic
The Oxymoronic Anarchists' Republic (often abbreviated OAR) is an old faction on the server, and one that refuses to die down. Established by Fallofshadows after his separation from the New Island Republic, the nation was off to a rocky start in remote parts of the gameworld. Throughout the server's multiple eras, the OAR remained in one form or another, always led by Fallofshadows throughout its history. Today, while he is technically a part of the New Prosperity Empire, Fallofshadows continues to maintain OAR sympathies, declaring that the nation isn't truly dead. With debate still in the air on whether or not to start a fourth era, it is likely that the OAR may get an official restart as a faction. Establishment Fallofshadows was originally part of the New Island Republic, helping GeneralCuster14 with projects and territorial disputes in the Prosperity Era. After his contribution to the Great War, Fallofshadows felt that the ban on TNT was unnecessary and unjustified. He was one of few players to vote against the ban when it was isntated on the server in its earliest days. Tensions would only come to head when GeneralCuster14 decided to leave Prosperity City, furious at its apparent takeover by Pliers. Annoyed, the two set off to find their own territory, with Fallofshadows requesting to GeneralCuster14 that they make the NIR a reality: An actual nation on an island. The latter liked the idea, and soon established the Ocean Isle faction under the NIR flag. Unfortunatley, the island's cramped space was rapidly depleted as projects were built. Seeking a better place, Fallofshadows left the faction for his own designs. He settled a plot of land just east of the island, declaring a new nation in the process. Prosperity Era Fallofshadows built numerous projects, the largest of which being a massive fortified citadel, in the new land. However, his own experiments with TNT (combined with GeneralCuster14's clumsiness) would result in much of the terrain being destroyed. Annoyed once again, Fallofshadows migrated around Prosperity's homeworld as GeneralCuster14 eventually returned to the desert metropolis. During this period, the former became much of a nomadic player, only settling temporary residences and avoiding contact with the others. However, as tensions grew once again over ownership of the city, Fallofshadows and GeneralCuster14 teamed up once again in an attempt to establish a new city. The new town, named Versiegen ("victory" in German, a language preferred by Fallofshadows), the city was growing steadily when it was vandalized by both Pliers and Chewy1993. Upset once again, GeneralCuster14 migrated far north of the other players and out of harm's way. Fallofshadows, meanwhile, stayed in the general area of the city, working around the vandalism to build a small, but thriving, community. Despite their best efforts, chunk errors would eventually force the server to shut down after Minecraft switched to Beta. The transfer caused numerous problems both in Prosperity City as well as other locations. In a last-ditch effort to avoid the problems, Chewy1993 reset the server entirely and created a new world to stop the errors. Cobalt Era The new world, named Cobalt (after a suggestion by Pliers), was well liked by the players. As each went off and started to establish their own factions and influence, Fallofshadows moved further north t han most players, establishing the OAR on a fairly large portion of land. After expansion by other factions, the OAR found itself surrounded by the NIRP to the south and Cacti Dunes Republic (CDR) to the east. With a city quite literally overlooking Origin, the OAR's capital, the nation continued to build, eventually creating what became known as the Cathedral. This enormous religious monument was greatly respected by other players, so much so that it was often left untouched during periods of conflict. Even during the Cold War, the NIR and CDR refused to even step foot on OAR soil, for fear of dragging the nation into the fray (with nobody forgetting Fallofshadows' love of over-powered TNT usage). Unfortunately, during the trolling raids, the Cathedral (as well as large portions of Dolomite Springs) would be heavily vandalized, with the structures only being repaired after the culprit was found. Despite this, the ongoing decline of Cobalt and the lack of player attention eventually doomed the gameworld. Within a matter of weeks, the server was shut down and another new era was started. Survival Era The OAR was never officially restarted in the survival era, with survival gameplay and teamwork having been wanted by Fallofshadows from the start. The new players found themselves at ease working together, even if the factions weren't as heavily relied upon. Even so, sympathies remained strong, with GeneralCuster14, Pliers and Fallofshadows all openly flying the flags of their former factions (with signs to inform players that the flags did not represent an actual nation). Also, despite the claims, a national flag was established on the survival world at one point by the OAR, in a temporary bridge between the decline of the Anarchia Empire and rise of the New Prosperity Empire. While the flag still stands today, it is largely ignored by the players. As of late, there have been talks of starting an entirely new era for the server, ending the longest-running era thus far (that being the survival server). With the upcoming launch of Minecraft 1.8 (and all the additions it brings), it seems likely that the players would be pitted against one another once more, only with everyone on equal footing. Fallofshadows has expressed interest in restarting the OAR as an actual faction, but whether or not he will is still up for debate. Trivia *The OAR is one of many nations that abbreviates its full name, including the New Island Republic Providence (NIRP), Cacti-Dunes Republic (CDR), United Empire of Lovesia (UEL) and others. *Fallofshadows permits absolute free play in all areas under his rule, unlike other factions with "law" systems. Unfortunately, despite this, he has remained the faction's only resident throughout its establishment. *While the OAR and NIR share relatively warm relations, they have been strained at times, mostly due to the NIR. GeneralCuster14 has amitted that Fallofshadows random bursts of behavior can sometimes be annoying. *The OAR likely inspired the Chewydyne settlement of Freesettle, a free-build town set up by Chewy1993. Category:Factions Category:Oxymoronic Anarchists' Republic